


a comforting deception

by Saraste



Series: Sapphic September 2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Sapphic September 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa and Margaery kiss in the rain.





	a comforting deception

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 2. rain.

It rains the last time Sansa kisses Margaery, which hides her tears, yet the world still burns around them.

 

They might catch their death of cold but it matters not as the now, their bodies embracing and lips locked to lips, this is the rest of their lives compressed into breathless moments. Their breath is shared, coveted and cherished, their lips desperate, their eyes closed to imagine a perfection amidst chaos.

 

Sansa knows Margaery knows that she's crying. But it's a comforting deception to think it's the rain,a rain which douses the world on fire, giving them their future.


End file.
